ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2018 - (03/12/2018) The March Version Update Has Landed!
≪March 12, 2018 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Dynamis - Jeuno (D) makes its way to Dynamis-Divergence! As an added bonus, relic torso and leg gear may now be reforged to +2 and +3 versions! New card items have been added which can be broken up into spheres for the Escutcheon questline, and the drop rates of various items has been changed. Read on for details. Event-related *'Additional item level 119 relic equipment pieces (legs) may now be reforged.' Players will be able to further reforge additional pieces of relic equipment by progressing in Dynamis - Jeuno (D). **Requirements for Reforging ***To reforge to +2 Enter Dynamis - Jeuno (D) as the job for which you would like to reforge relic armor. ***To reforge to +3 Best the first boss monster in Dynamis - Jeuno (D) as a job for which you are able to reforge relic armor. **Required Items In addition to items obtainable in existing content, players require legshards and void leggear of the job in question. ***Legshards Players may purchase these with beastmen's medals, found in Dynamis-Divergence, or directly as spoils in Dynamis - Jeuno (D). ***Void Leggear Players may purchase these with kindred's medals, found in Dynamis-Divergence, or directly as spoils in Dynamis - Jeuno (D). * Players may exchange beastmen's and kindred's medals with ??? in *'Additional item level 119 relic equipment pieces (torso) may now be reforged.' Players will be able to further reforge additional pieces of relic equipment by progressing in Dynamis - Jeuno (D). **Requirements for Reforging ***To reforge to +2 Enter Dynamis - Jeuno (D) as the job for which you would like to reforge relic armor. ***To reforge to +3 Best the first boss monster in Dynamis - Jeuno (D) as a job for which you are able to reforge relic armor. **Required Items In addition to items obtainable in existing content, players require torsoshards and void torsogear of the job in question. ***Torsoshards Players may purchase these with beastmen's medals, found in Dynamis-Divergence, or directly as spoils in Dynamis - Jeuno (D). ***Void Torsogear Players may purchase these with kindred's medals, found in Dynamis-Divergence, or directly as spoils in Dynamis - Jeuno (D). * Players may exchange beastmen's and kindred's medals with ??? in *'Part Five of the 15th Vana'versary Records of Eminence objectives have been added.' Read on for details. *'The escutcheon questline has undergone the following adjustments.' **Cards which may be disassembled into spheres have been added. These cards will drop from certain monsters found in Seekers of Adoulin areas. :::Fire Card / Ice Card / Wind Card / Earth Card / Lightning Card / Water Card / Light Card / Dark Card *'New designations have been added.' Battle-related *'A new Dynamis-Divergence, Dynamis - Jeuno (D), has been added.' :::: **Requirements for Participation ***Best one of the following foes in Dynamis - Tavnazia. Diabolos Heart / Diabolos Diamond / Diabolos Spade / Diabolos Club ***Complete the final chapter of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. ***Be in possession of the Empty hourglass key item. * Between three and 18 people may participate. * All party members must possess the requisite key item. **Enjoying the Content 1. Interact with ??? in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-8) after meeting the above requirements to hear an explanation. 2. Receive an Empty hourglass key item from Aurix in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-8). An empty hourglass may be obtained by trading one of the following items, and will not be consumed upon entering Dynamis - Jeuno (D). Lungo-Nango Jadeshell / Montiont Silverpiece / 100 Byne Bill * Players who have already completed the above steps for Dynamis - San d'Oria (D) or Dynamis - Bastok (D), or Dynamis - Windurst (D) do not need to repeat steps one and two. 3. The party leader must examine the enigmatic footprints in and apply for entry to Dynamis - Jeuno (D). :::Limitations on Entry :::Players will be unable to register for entry if any of the following is true. ::::- One or more participants do not possess an Empty hourglass. ::::- 50 or more parties have applied for entry. ::::- One or more party members has already applied for entry. ::::- One or more party members has entered Dynamis - San d'Oria (D), Dynamis - Bastok (D) or Dynamis - Windurst (D), or Dynamis - Jeuno (D) in the past 60 hours (Earth time). ::::- One or more party members is currently located within a Mog House. :::Cancelling Registration :::Player registration will be canceled if any of the following is true. ::::- The party leader elects to cancel registration by interacting with the enigmatic footprints. ::::- Three minutes have passed since the notification indicating that Dynamis - Jeuno (D) is ready. ::::- One or more party members is currently located within a Mog House. ::::- The applicant leaves the area. ::::* This also applies if the player uses the black magic spell Warp or other means to travel to a home point within the same area. ::::* This also applies if the player moves to a Mog House. ::::* Registration will not be canceled if a party member other than the leader leaves the area, but that character will be unable to enter. ::::* The number of party members may be increased from the number registered, but players will be unable to enter until the number of players is equal to or less than the number registered. ::::* Players may enter with fewer party members than applied for, but this will not affect the number of alter egos that may be called forth. :::4. The party leader must examine the enigmatic footprints when they receive notification that Dynamis - Jeuno (D) is ready. :::5. Vanquish the monsters and bosses found within Dynamis - Jeuno (D). :::If there are any players in the area who have not yet vanquished the bosses or mini-boss, all players will receive personal rewards upon success. :::* The time limit is 60 minutes (Earth time). :::* The time limit will increase if certain objectives are successfully completed. :::* A message will be displayed if the player does not have enough space in their inventory to receive personal rewards. :::* When wave 3 starts, all remaining monsters from wave 2 will vanish when wave 2’s boss monster has been defeated. :::* Players will be automatically removed once the time limit has passed. :::* Players may use the Black Hourglass temporary item to leave early. *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **New foes are available in Normal and Intense Ambuscades. * The corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed as well. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'A new synergy recipe has been added.' : *'The attribute has been removed from the following items obtainable.' ::Headshards / Handshards / Footshards / Voidheads / Voidhands / Voidfeet *'The effects of the following items have been added to their help text.' ::Tiny Macaron / Tiny Rusk *'The drop rates of the following items have been increased' ::Carbuncle's Ruby / Elshimo Marble / Shoalweed / Desert Venom / Bruised Starfruit / Lucky Egg *'The vendor prices of the following items have been lowered.' ::Elshimo Marble / Shoalweed / Desert Venom / Lucky Egg *'The following items may now be stored via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 :::Diamond Buckler / Diamond Buckler +1 **Storage Slip 26 :::Agoge Lorica +2 / Agoge Cuisses +2 / Hesychast's Cyclas +2 / Hesychast's Hose +2 / Piety Briault +2 / Piety Pantaloons +2 / Archmage's Coat +2 / Archmage's Tonban +2 / Vitiation Tabard +2 / Vitiation Tights +2 / Plunderer's Vest +2 / Plunderer's Culottes +2 / Caballarius Surcoat +2 / Caballarius Breeches +2 / Fallen's Cuirass +2 / Fallen's Flanchard +2 / Ankusa Jackcoat +2 / Ankusa Trousers +2 / Bihu Justaucorps +2 / Bihu Cannions +2 / Arcadian Jerkin +2 / Arcadian Braccae +2 / Sakonji Domaru +2 / Sakonji Haidate +2 / Mochizuki Chainmail +2 / Mochizuki Hakama +2 / Pteroslaver Mail +2 / Pteroslaver Brais +2 / Glyphic Doublet +2 / Glyphic Spats +2 / Luhlaza Jubbah +2 / Luhlaza Shalwar +2 / Lanun Frac +2 / Lanun Trews +2 / Pitre Tobe +2 / Pitre Churidars +2 / Horos Casaque +2 / Horos Tights +2 / Pedagogy Gown +2 / Pedagogy Pants +2 / Bagua Tunic +2 / Bagua Pants +2 / Futhark Coat +2 / Futhark Trousers +2 **Storage Slip 27 :::Agoge Lorica +3 / Agoge Cuisses +3 / Hesychast's Cyclas +3 / Hesychast's Hose +3 / Piety Briault +3 / Piety Pantaloons +3 / Archmage's Coat +3 / Archmage's Tonban +3 / Vitiation Tabard +3 / Vitiation Tights +3 / Plunderer's Vest +3 / Plunderer's Culottes +3 / Caballarius Surcoat +3 / Caballarius Breeches +3 / Fallen's Cuirass +3 / Fallen's Flanchard +3 / Ankusa Jackcoat +3 / Ankusa Trousers +3 / Bihu Justaucorps +3 / Bihu Cannions +3 / Arcadian Jerkin +3 / Arcadian Braccae +3 / Sakonji Domaru +3 / Sakonji Haidate +3 / Mochizuki Chainmail +3 / Mochizuki Hakama +3 / Pteroslaver Mail +3 / Pteroslaver Brais +3 / Glyphic Doublet +3 / Glyphic Spats +3 / Luhlaza Jubbah +3 / Luhlaza Shalwar +3 / Lanun Frac +3 / Lanun Trews +3 / Pitre Tobe +3 / Pitre Churidars +3 / Horos Casaque +3 / Horos Tights +3 / Pedagogy Gown +3 / Pedagogy Pants +3 / Bagua Tunic +3 / Bagua Pants +3 / Futhark Coat +3 / Futhark Trousers +3 Resolved Issues *The issue in Dynamis - Windurst (D) wherein the sphere effects generated by the Wave 2 boss lasted longer than intended. *The issue with the following battle content wherein failing to enter the instance due to a lost connection or other means would occasionally prevent the player from applying again. ::Ambuscade / Omen / Dynamis-Divergence *The issue wherein the furnishing Doll Stand could not be delivered to other characters on the same account. *Various issues with improper help text in the following items. ::Sakonji Haidate / Sakonji Haidate +1 / Volte Salade / Volte Haubert / Volte Moufles / Volte Brayettes / Volte Sollerets Known Issues *Various issues with incorrect dialog and help text. *In Dynamis - Jeuno (D) Wave 2, two non-glowing statues may appear at once. *In Dynamis - Jeuno (D), a glowing effect occurs in specific locations. Category:Version Updates